gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Raise Your Glass (Season Five)
Raise Your Glass by P!nk will be featured in 100, the twelfth episode of Season Five. It is sung by April and Will, with the New Directions singing backup. They will be re-doing the song previously sung in Original Song in Season Two, as part of the show's special hundredth episode. Source Lyrics April: Right right, turn off the lights We're gonna lose our minds tonight What's the dealio? Will: I love when it's all too much 5 AM turn the radio up Where's the rock and roll? (April: Der-deder-deder-der-deder wow!) Will: Party crasher, Penny snatcha' Will with April: Call me up if you are gangsta' Don't be fancy Just get dancy Why so serious? April and Will with New Directions and Alumni: So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways All my underdogs, we will never be, never be Anything but loud And nitty gritty dirty little freaks Won't you come on, and come on, and Raise your glass! Just come on and come on and Raise your glass! April (with Will): Slam slam oh hot damn What part of party don't you understand? (We should just freak out) Freak out already! Can't stop coming in hot I should be locked up right on the spot (It's so on right now) It's so on right now Will with New Directions and Alumni (April): Party crasher, panty snatcha' (Oh yeah!) Call me up if you a gangsta' (Oh yeah!) Will with April, New Directions and Alumni: Don't be fancy Just get dancy Why so serious? April and Will with New Directions and Almuni: So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways All my underdogs, we will never be, never be Anything but loud And nitty gritty dirty little freaks Won't you come on, and come on, and Raise your glass! Just come on and come on and Raise your glass! Won't you come on, and come on, and Raise your glass! Just come on and come on and Raise your glass! April: Oh no, my glass is empty! That sucks! April and Will: So if you're too school for cool And you're treated like a fool (April: Treated like a fool) Will with New Directions and Alumni: You could choose to let it go (April: Choose to let it go) We can always, we can always April and Will: Party on our own... April: So raise your Will (and April) with New Directions and Alumni: (So raise your) glass (April: Yeah yeah!) If you are wrong In all the right ways (All my underdogs), we will never be, never be (Anything but loud) And nitty gritty (dirty little freaks) So raise your glass (April:'so raise your glass) ('New Directions and Alumni: if you are wrong) if you are wrong (New Directions and Alumni:'In all the right ways) All my underdogs ('April: Oh yeah yeah ah!) We will never be never be! April and Will with New Directions and Alumni: Anything but loud And nitty gritty dirty little freaks Won't you come on! and come on! and Raise your glass! Just come on and come and Raise your glass! Won't you come on! and come on! and Raise your glass! (Will: For me) (April: Just come on and come and) Raise your glass! April and Will: For me! Gallery 100 still (16).jpg RUG100.gif RUG1002.gif 100sheenanigans.gif Bitchgrinsantana.gif tumblr_n2d03mxuOe1qfcdl6o1_500.jpg 100 blaine kurt april mercedes jake kitty sam quinn.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Season Five Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Will Schuester Category:Songs sung by April Rhodes Category:Glee: The Music, Celebrating 100 Episodes Category:Songs sung by New Directions